Melliel
by ElectricSheep78
Summary: Melliel has a secret: a years-long infatuation with her former tutor, the scholarly Erestor, Lord Elrond's First Counselor and Chief Advisor. Erestor is stern, studious, intimidating...and everything Melliel desires. On the night of the midsummer's feast, she decides it's time to be brave and take a chance. But will he return her affections? Will the reward be worth the risk?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I would like to thank all of my readers for your kind words and support over this past year. I appreciate each and every one of you! I'm here to inform you that Melliel has been removed, possibly only temporarily, for formal publishing, though I've left up one spicy chapter for my readers to enjoy until the sequel. This story will be available for purchase on Amazon as a Kindle eBook for $2.99 under the title Elia's Awakening, An Elves of Felmar Mini-Romance by Marissa Stone. I apologise for any inconvenience or disappointment this may cause, but rest assured I still plan to post Melliel's sequel. She and Erestor have some unfinished business involving a certain desk and a jealous twin ;) I will also be writing more spicy fanfics involving other Tolkien elves I love (Glorfindel, Haldir, and Elrond to name a few), so I hope to see you around! Thank you for your readership!


	2. Chapter 5

Melliel came out of her passion induced trance-like state in the absence of his heat. "What? Come where?" she asked with a small frown.

He placed a reassuring kiss in each of her palms. "To bed."

"Bed?" She halted in her tracks, bringing a look of concern to Erestor's handsome face. "But I thought….I wanted…" she began, but was too embarrassed to finish the thought.

Erestor stepped closer to her, his concern turning to worry that she no longer wished to continue their encounter once confronted with the prospect of his bed. His thumbs rubbed reassuringly on the backs of her hands. "Tell me what did you want? Do you wish to stop?"

"Stop? No!" Melliel gripped his hands tighter. "Quite the opposite, I assure you. It's just that...well... it's a bit embarrassing, really." She looked down at her feet, wondering if she should tell him of her wanton fantasy or just brush it aside and follow him to wherever he led. When she looked back to his face it was obvious he would not let the matter lie. A worried frown drew his dark brows together and his mouth was set in a determined line.

"Tell me," he insisted, holding her hands to his chest. "You need not feel embarrassed."

Melliel pulled her hands from his and covered her face. "You will think ill of me," she said in a small, muffled voice.

His arms wrapped around her, pulling her close in a tender embrace. "Never," he murmured to the top of her head. "Nothing you can say will make me think ill of you, my Melliel."

 _My Melliel._ She smiled against his chest, feeling the swell of love blossoming within her heart. She would be his for eternity if only he asked it of her. Melliel let her arms snake around his waist and stood silent for a while, content to be wrapped within his warmth.

With her face pressed into his bare chest, she haltingly began her whispered confession. "I have dreamt of you many times over the years, Erestor. Even before I was of age. I would lie in my bed at night imagining what it would be like to be with you... intimately." Her fingers toyed nervously with the hair hanging down his back and she swore she could practically _feel_ his smile though she could not see it. She kept her face buried in his chest; she could not bear to witness his expression as she spilled her secrets. Erestor remained silent, his arms steady and strong around her as one hand soothingly stroked her hair and the other rested on her lower back. She squeezed her eyes shut. "You were so stern during my lessons, always so serious. It made me want…well."

"What did it make you want, Melliel?" he asked quietly.

His long fingers now stroked the curve of her ear through her hair and the hand resting on her lower back pressed her more firmly against him, the sensations sending shivers down her spine. She could feel his voice rumbling within his chest as he spoke. Melliel tightened her arms around him and took a deep breath. "I used to daydream about... about you taking me. Right there on your desk. And I just thought that...perhaps…" her voice trailed off and she felt her cheeks burning with shame and embarrassment.

Erestor could hardly believe what he was hearing. She had wanted him all this time. She had desired him. So much time wasted. So much to make up for. "Melliel," he began. Taking hold of her upper arms, he pushed her a little away from himself but she refused to look at him. "Look at me." Her head remained bowed. He took her chin in his fingers and raised her face but she kept her eyes downcast. He would give her what she wanted. "Look at me," he commanded, the firm authority in his voice something she recognised well from her days as his pupil. She finally obeyed. "Never be ashamed to tell me what it is you desire," he reassured her in a more gentle voice. "You may find that you are not alone." He left a soft kiss on her lips and began walking, pushing her backwards to his desk and manoeuvring her to the side that held his chair, only stopping when her backside made contact with the desk's carved edge. "Clear a space," he said, reverting back to his air of authority. He backed away to stand with his arms crossed, watching her expectantly.

"W-what?" Melliel stood before him, slightly dazed and unsure of what he wanted her to do.

"I said _clear a space,_ " he repeated firmly, gesturing to the items covering the desktop.

The tone of his voice sent a warm tingle down her spine and directly to a point between her legs. It was very much reminiscent of the times he was perturbed with her as his pupil. "Yes, my lord," she replied meekly, turning with a small, pleased smile to tidy the parchments into neat stacks and replace the quills and ink pot into their correct drawer. She could feel his stare on her back.

"Put the parchments over on that shelf, please." Again she obeyed and returned to stand before him. "Now then." He prowled closer, his eyes never leaving hers. Once again he was reminded of how much smaller she was, the top of her head barely reaching his shoulder. He lifted a hand to brush her wavy hair from her face, fingertips tracing the arch of one brow, trailing across her cheekbone and down to her lips. His eyes followed his determined fingers as they made their way from her throat to her chest and between her breasts to the silken ribbons holding her gown closed. "Do you wish me to stop?" he asked, lightly taking hold of a ribbon.

"No," she whispered. "Definitely not."

"Good. Very good." With a gentle tug, the knot holding the ribbons closed slid loose. He raised his dark blue eyes to meet hers and slowly began to pull the ribbons through the eyelets. "You will do as I say. Yes?"

His command, issued in a voice low and husky with lust, sent liquid heat pooling immediately between her legs. "Yes," came her breathless reply. Returning his gaze to the task at hand, he continued slowly pulling the ribbons free. Melliel felt her dress loosening and begin to fall from her shoulders. Instinctively she reached up to hold it in place.

"Let it fall."

Her hands dropped back to her sides at his direction. Erestor watched with undisguised satisfaction as the pale green material slithered down her body, dropping at her feet. She stood before him in only a sheer, white chemise that hid nothing from his sight. He openly admired the beauty before him, taking in her full breasts with dark nipples covered only in the thinnest of material, her narrow waist and round hips, the shadow of dark curls nestled in the apex of her thighs, her shapely legs that he could hardly wait to have wrapped around him.

"Valar, Melliel, you are beautiful," he spoke the thought aloud in a harsh whisper.

He saw the blush that stained her cheeks and the bashful way she lowered her chin. He reached out to her and took her face in his hands, pouring all of his heart into a long kiss. Without breaking contact he reached down and gathered up the chemise around her thighs, pulling it slowly up her body and parting from her lips and tongue only long enough to remove the offending garment and toss it aside. Erestor's warm, slightly roughened hands slid up her torso to take hold of her breasts and toy with her dusky pink nipples. She moaned into his mouth, rubbing her pelvis against him seeking the friction she needed for release. He tore his lips from hers and flicked a sensitive nipple with his tongue, pinching and lightly twisting the other.

"Erestor!" she gasped as his mouth closed on her hardened peak and began to suckle and scrape it delicately between his tongue and teeth. "Oh!" He shifted his attention to the other breast and Melliel felt warmth pool between her legs. Her breathing was ragged by the time he dragged his mouth up to her neck to her ear.

"Tell me, my Melliel, when you laid in your bed imagining what I would do to you," his hot breath played against her sensitive spot and his hands roamed her body, "did you touch yourself? Did you pretend your hands were mine? Did you find your pleasure?"

Melliel gulped and felt heat rise to her cheeks once again. "Yes." She could practically feel the satisfaction radiating off him.

"Good," he purred into her ear and his hands drifted down to the backs of her thighs. "I want to see what I missed." He lifted her up and placed her firmly down onto his desk, the smooth surface cold and hard underneath her rear. With a slightly wicked smile, he backed away and settled himself with casual elegance in his chair, leaning back with one leg loosely crossed over the other and watching her like a starving man eyeing up his favourite meal. Melliel swallowed her nervousness, feeling quite vulnerable sitting naked on his large desk, a fixture in so many of her fantasies. She eyed him a bit warily. "Lie back," he commanded, lowering his chin, his eyes fixed on her unwaveringly.

Melliel felt her stomach flutter as she followed his command, the hard wood cool under her back. She stared at the ceiling as her breathing quickened and her body trembled with nervous excitement.

"Draw up your knees and put your feet on the edge." She closed her eyes and with a deep breath did as she was told. She fought her bashfulness at having her most intimate area so exposed to his vision, weighing the uncomfortable feeling against the thrill of a fantasy coming to fruition. "Spread your legs for me." His command sent a wave of heat throughout her entire being. Once again she obeyed, feeling her feminine lips part slightly at the movement. "Perfect. You are perfect," Erestor sighed. "Now. Show me how you pleasured yourself when you imagined me taking you on this desk."

Her eyes flew open. "Erestor…" she began shyly, her hands frozen to her sides.

"Close your eyes, Melliel. Relax. Just breathe." Erestor's deep voice took on a soothing quality. Her eyes drifted closed once more and she concentrated on breathing. "Imagine yourself alone in the darkness of your bedroom."

She let her mind drift back to all the lonely nights when she dreamed of this moment. She let herself remember the daydreams of her youthful days as his pupil. She let herself feel all the years of pent up desire as she watched him from afar. She let her hands wander.

"Show me, Melliel. Show me where you craved my touch, my mouth."

With a soft sigh, she brought her fingers to her lips, remembering his fervent kisses, then let them trail down her throat. Her hands grasped her breasts tightly, squeezing their supple flesh and teasing the nipples. The recent memory of him taking them into his hot mouth resulting in a hum of pleasure. She thought of the other places she wished to feel him and let her hands drift slowly down her flat stomach towards the soft curls atop her mound. Her fingers found the waiting wetness as she delved deeper into her own tight core, breath quickening. She brought her slick fingers to the epicentre of her desire, the throbbing point of pleasure begging for attention, and began the circular motions that would bring her to completion, her other hand plunging two fingers back into her depths.

Erestor was nearly undone as he watched the beautiful elleth writhing and open before him. She was moaning and panting, very near her release, her hips thrusting into her own hands, her fingers moving quicker. It was better than he had imagined. He rubbed himself through his leggings, his member hard and pulsing with the need to be buried inside her. Standing suddenly he moved to where she lay and grabbed her hands, pulling them away from their work. Melliel groaned in protest and raised her head to look at him.

He shook his head. "Not yet. Not until I say."

Her head thumped back onto the desk in disappointment. Erestor brought her wet fingers to his mouth and sucked her essence from them as she watched from beneath heavy lids. He stood between her legs and leaned over her, pinning her arms above her head, and brought his mouth down to hers in a fiery kiss, his bulging erection rhythmically rubbing between her thighs. His kiss was not gentle and his tongue plundered her mouth in anticipation of her other orifice he wished to plunder. As he broke the kiss his eyes caught the discarded crown of bright flowers at the far side of the desk. Her recalled her holding the circle of flowers out to him and how he had taken it without a thought; he understood only now the gift she had given him without his realisation. "Melliel, your crown…" he let his words trail off.

Her eyes followed his line of sight and she beamed. "It's yours now. I gave it to you." His slow, crooked smile warmed her heart. She wrapped her legs around his waist and began to move her hips against his, watching his eyes darken. " _I_ am yours now, Erestor. I give myself to you."

OoOoO


End file.
